


The story of Stiles

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Alpha/Beta, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fox Stiles, Mates, Original Character(s), Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Stiles is a fox, the Hale family is alive</p><p> </p><p>Her dark brown hair was almost glued to her face from the storm outside, her usually warm kind eyes was now filled with pain and worry. Claudia sobbed into Talia’s neck her fingers digging into her coat, ”we will find him I promise,” Talia’s voice was strong and left no argument Claudia pulled back looking into her eyes as Talia grabbed her chin, ”I promise.” Claudia nodded her head, as she trusted the alpha with her life. Talia moved back slightly and leaned her head back her red eyes glowing as she howled loudly calling all the wolfs in the area. She turned to her husband ”stay with the children.” She ignored her husband’s look and turned to her friend that shifted into her fox shape kicking off the cloths that fell off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Casting of original characters 
> 
> Dylan McDermott - As Ben Hale  
> Sarah Paulson - as mother of Erica  
> Douglas Booth - Jeremy Rehey  
> Jamie Dornan - Graham Hale

Stiles: Age 5

 

Her dark brown hair was almost glued to her face from the storm outside, her usually warm kind eyes was now filled with pain and worry. Claudia sobbed into Talia’s neck her fingers digging into her coat, ”we will find him I promise,” Talia’s voice was strong and left no argument Claudia pulled back looking into her eyes as Talia grabbed her chin, ”I promise.” Claudia nodded her head, as she trusted the alpha with her life. Talia moved back slightly and leaned her head back her red eyes glowing as she howled loudly calling all the wolfs in the area. She turned to her husband ”stay with the children.” She ignored her husband’s look and turned to her friend that shifted into her fox shape kicking off the cloths that fell off.

 

The man standing behind Talia was tall, his radiating blue eyes glowing in the dark his dark hair short and maintained. Ben wanted to argue that he could help but he didn’t dare to argue with his alpha nor his wife for that matter so he kept his mouth shut nodding his head as he started to back to the porch he stopped in his track as his oldest daughter stood there with a bambi sheet around her, her dark hair tussled, he quickly picked his daughter up so her pj pants wouldn’t get wet, she rubbed sleepy eyes and said very mature as possible. ”Mommy I can watch over Derek and Cora” Laura offered to her mother that responded with a soft proud smile she stroked her cheek looking at Claudia that made an impenitent whine. She looked up and saw her younger brother run towards them she quickly barked.

 

”Peter stay with the children.” She ignored her brothers protest as she shot her red eyes at him he shut his mouth as he always was waiting for approval, he wasn’t the ideal to take care of her children but her husband was a good tracker. Peter stretched his neck to the side and took Laura from Ben that shot him a strict look. Peter turned to look at his sister before she would shift.

 

”The Whitemore and Martins are joining in, Melissa is already in the woods with John.” Talia nodded before changing quickly and took off into the dark woods. To say it was raining was putting it lightly it was pouring down raindrops like the gods above was working against them. Talia felt a knot in her stomach, it would be hard to find him in this weather but she would not fail her friend. Her son would be found.

 

The scent of a fox was quite unique it didn’t have the scent like many of the shifter species, no the scent of a fox was almost sweet, it smelled like candy. It wasn’t until adulthood when their scent would settle to its own specific scent. Stiles scent changed almost everyday, just that fact made it hard to track the tiny fox down.

 

She froze at the howls from David Whitemore telling her that he hadn’t found him yet, a similar call came from Susan and Talia replied telling the same Claudia let out a sad bark, she heard Melissa’s call telling her that they where moving further outside.

Why the Whitemore’s and Martin packs decided to help was surprising, specially since the Whitemore’s hated the Hale’s and always had. Perhaps it was because of the young cup upstairs in Derek’s bedroom that was now a permanent resident. David Whitemore had done something horrible six years ago, he cheated on his mate Denise with a human Anna Lahey who was very much married.

Their affair had resulted in Isaac, for years they had hoped the secret would not come out but when Anna gave birth to Isaac there was no hiding it from Denise. The bond between wolfs and children where very strong, it was a bond that could not easily break. Talia had expected David to take Isaac into his home not to reject him. Especially since Isaac ended up being like them, Wesley Lahey was not a god man, he was a cruel man who abused Isaac. As a mother she could not stand it so she offered Anna a home that refused but gave her son to her very easily as she put it, - _was very weird and not like her other perfect son. -_ When she passed from an ”accident” in the kitchen Isaac became a permanent resident and welcomed into the Hale pack.

 

Maybe David felt obligated or it was just that, the wolf mentality that could not allow a small child go lost. The Martins kept to themselves and where never interested in anything pack related that did not benefit them financially but signs showed that their daughter and the Whitemore boy Jackson would mate in the future, which made the Martins side with the Whitemore in every meeting. She had Melissa but Melissa stood alone after her husband left them, she wasn’t an alpha and her pack would probably die out like many packs had.

 

”Stiles wont make the night all by himself.” Claudia sniffed brokenly as she shifted ”STILES!” she cried out broken, unlike them the fox shifters where a dying breed. They didn’t possess the strength like them, it made them enemies off the wolfs long ago, as fox shifters couldn’t half shift like they could in their werewolf bodies.

Only pure blood wolfs not bitten ones could shift into pure wolfs. The foxes only could shift into foxes, which made them targets to wolf and human alike. The fox shifters needed to shift or they would go restless and fall into depression. It was pure instinct to shift, which made them easily killed because in their human bodies they where not that much stronger than humans, only faster and had a much better scent and hearing ability than the wolfs. Other than that, they didn’t posses other abilities in their human forms. While the wolves where strong, fast and dangerous in their human bodies.

 

The foxes where a dying breed, due to the wolfs killing them off long ago for land when they where hunted by humans and hunters, as well as either you were born a fox or not. They could not bite and change anyone unlike the wolfs.

Also if a human and fox got together it was a very small chance off the child being a fox, and impossible for the grandchild to be one. One advantage the foxes had over them was magic, in their fox shape they could spark a small burst of energy that would numb a human and sting a wolf, their bite was quite painful and would not heal for a long time. Their tiny claws could do much damage but it was hard for a fox to be able to out win a wolf.

 

Talia had met Claudia years ago in collage, they had been roommates, as soon she got near Claudia had taken of in flight, she had run after her promising her she would not hurt her. They had been friends ever since, Talia had promised her safety in Beacon Hills where her family had resided many generations. It did not take long for Claudia to meet John Stilinski and fall in love and bring a child into the world. A child that was now lost in the woods.

 

They searched all over Talia feared the worst, she howled hoping that someone had found him she got the reply no, she sniffed the ground nervously trying to find Stiles while keeping a careful eye on Claudia that was barking after Stiles and sniffing restlessly. It wasn’t until midnight they all froze when they heard a howl but it was none of them. Talia looked at Claudia nervously that whined running to the sound Talia quickly followed.

 

 

Tonantzin raised her eyebrow amused as a tiny red fox yipped happily at her, in a -oh hey there! Lets play! - she leaned back in her bear shape, sitting down looking at the tiny fox that rubbed against her carefree and yipped. When she didn’t immediately started to play with him he lost interest and bouncing to her son that was eating honey from his paw. The tiny fox licked the honey happily his tail all over the place like he could yet not control it. She looked around before shifting to human kneeling down to the boy that licked her knee happily ”and to whom do you belong to?” She asked softly stroking his red fur whose eyes closed. So trusting she shook her head, it was too dangerous for a tiny fox to be out like this so she picked him up sniffing him deeply scenting his mother and ”Hale?” she questioned her teeth baring slightly the tiny fox almost smiled at her at the name. ”Fine.” She sighed ”c’mon child.” She gently walked through the woods with the tiny fox.

 

It started to rain and she took them to safety, ”can you shift back child?” the tiny fox just rolled around as an answer wanting to play. She chuckled tickling his stomach, the foxes where known for their trusting nature and playfulness so she played with the child, ”we need to find your mother.” They moved to the Hale territory she froze as she sniffed scenting a Hale, she quickly shifted to bear shape she needed to protect her son. But when a tiny black gray wolf came out from the bushes she couldn’t help but to shake her head in disbelief.

The tiny wolf however was not trusting he bared his tiny teeth at her as if he tried to scare her, she only snorted. He looked worriedly as the tiny fox that was busy playing with her son. She watched carefully as the tiny wolf gave a bark that clearly told the fox to come. The tiny wolf moved closer looking at her cautiously before running forward biting the tiny wolf by its neck and started to move back. But the tiny fox made a whine and wiggled himself free and barked at the wolf that growled back frustrated. The tiny fox moved back to her son and the wolf shifted.

 

Tonantzin had met Ben once he was a nice man but he was still a Hale, the tiny boy in front of her was a splitting image of his father, but his eyes, his eyes where pure Talia as he narrowed his eyes at her like she was guilty of a crime ”he is not yours!” for a six year old he was very determent and Tonantzin shifted laughing at the tiny boy.

 

”Does he belong to you then?” She asked teasingly twirling her hair while looking out as if he was hiding his pack behind him.

 

”Yes!” Tonantzin tried to stop smiling, as the tiny boy was very serious as he moved to pick Stiles up that barked at him. ”Stiles! Everyone is looking for you!” that made the tiny fox ears go back and crunch shamefully ”your mom is scared!” the tiny fox whined sadly and Tonantzin petted him ignoring the growl from the boy.

 

”Come child, I’m moving to your mothers territory, you are very brave to cross that barrier… do not do that again. The elders are not fond of the Hale trying to invade our lands.” She warned the boy knowing he would understand. She picked her son up and moved towards the territory, she then shifted to a wolf howling calling for the Hale’s. It did not take long to see many wolfs stand by the barrier she shifted uncomfortable ready to howl for her own pack when a woman with brown hair and kind eyes ran towards her shouting.

 

”Stiles!” she quickly handed the tiny fox into the woman's arms that hugged her. ”Thank you,” she cried she looked at Talia that looked worried. She had the power here, if they harmed her, her pack her tribe would declare war so Talia kept her distance and Tonantzin raised her chin up and said cold.

 

”He was in our territory.” Talia licked her lips as she started to pace slightly.

 

”He’s a child and did not know what he was doing.” Tonantzin rolled her eyes at her before scratching Stiles ear that purred happily.

 

”Your more than welcomed to our territory, foxes are highly revered by my people.” She offered to the woman that kept nuzzling her son, she smiled through her tears, ”if you feel… unsafe.” She looked at the wolfs ”you can come.” She gestured to the woods looking at the woman that nodded her head, her hand stroking her cheek and Tonantzin smiled as a reply.

 

”Thank you.” Tonantzin petted the tiny boy one last time before shifting into an eagle taking her son and flew away.

 

Talia ran to her son ”Derek! How? When?!” She lifted her son up sniffing him deeply growling slightly at her husband that moved in closer, it wasn’t his fault but the thought of anything happening to her child made a fire burn in her stomach.

 

”I was trying to look after Stiles!” Derek defended quickly crossing his arms, looking at her determent and Talia stroked his face. Her eyes flared red as she was the familiar wolf run towards them, Peter shifted making whining sounds and looked absolutely shameful but Talia didn’t care as rage started to pump through her veins so she handed her son to her husband that instantly started to scent mark him. Before she could apprehend her brother, the Martins and Whitemore moved to Claudia.

 

”He is safe.”

 ”Thank you, I’m forever in your debt.” Claudia sniffed wiping her tears and nuzzled her son that made tiny whines of sorrow.

 

”No. Your not. You would do the same.” Nolan said strictly then tapped Stiles nose, ”careful Stiles the woods are a dangerous place.” They shifted and ran into the woods leaving them, Talia watched as Claudia nodded her head at him and shifted biting Stiles neck taking off into the woods.

 

Talia moved to her brother that winced and he held his hands up ”You were suppose to be with the children!” she roared at him that dropped on his knees arching his neck at her.

 

”I thought I could help!” he argued she smacked him hard making him fall onto the wet ground.

 

”My son was in the woods! Who care for my children now?” She demand to know while choking him onto the ground her red eyes radiant, in the distant she heard her husband cower with her son.

 

”Laura…” Talia growled angry at Peter that ran into the woods, she turned to her husband that held their son firmly and she listened how Derek said he didn’t need to scent Stiles, he just knew he was there.

 

”How Derek?” Ben asked softly his son that rubbed his chest, Ben looked at his wife that moved closer, Ben quickly shifted Derek did the same and he took Derek by the neck and ran into the woods.

 

 

Stiles: Age 6

Talia watched as Stiles tail flirty rubbed under Derek’s chin inviting him to play, she chuckled looking over to Laura that was tugging on a stick with Cora while Isaac watched shyly in the distant.

Her son was not interested in playing with anyone that wasn’t Stiles, Stiles on the other hand had no problem playing with others and leave Derek behind. Her son would become so sad until Stiles returned giving his attention. Stiles had ignored Derek the entire time when Scott, Lydia and Erica had been there. The Reyes family had only moved to Beacon Hills, she had been more surprised to find their hippy lifestyle. Now with the other children gone Stiles wanted to play with her son that pouted. Stiles nipped Derek’s nose that snorted and Stiles bounced around him until Derek’s instincts of catching him caught on. It was not unusual to find Stiles chew on Derek’s sore ears when he was teething when they where younger, she had thrown a bone to Stiles that had left Derek’s sore ears. Her son had not been happy with her as he took the bone from Stiles and buried it and Stiles returned to chew on his ears. Her son rather have his ears chewed on and have Stiles full attention.

 

Laura suddenly gave a feral growl as her instincts took over, Cora instantly submitted rolling onto her neck and Laura moved into bite her when Talia roared at her making Laura whine.

 

 

 

 

Stiles: Age 11

Ben sighed heavily as his wife checked the area, he knew as an alpha she was careful to possible dangers that threaten their pack. But since Claudia’s death it had become obsessive, he checked on Cora that was snoring loudly in her wolf shape. Her white fur was in knots and he reminded himself that he needed to comb her, even if she hated it. He breathed in his daughter scent happily before petting her for a couple of minutes. Ben pulled the yellow sheet over his daughter gently and turned the light off, he stepped over her many toys and walked to the window. He could see his wife in the woods sniffing, he tugged on the window making sure it was locked before closing the door behind her.

He entered Laura’s bedroom that had teenage bands all over her room and she was listening to some bad young singer and sighing like she was in love, ”go to bed.” He chided and she pouted at him but obeyed. He wondered for how long his daughter would obey, she was an alpha just like her mother. As the mate of the alpha he had prime care for his children but he would lose that position soon, his daughter would raise the ranks as soon as her period would come, she would challenge him as she would want to stand next to her mother. He remembered his own sister how she had jumped their father almost killing him, after that he had to obey his younger sister if his mother wasn’t around which was not fun.

 

”Love you daddy.”

 

”Love you too sweetie pie.” He moved to the last room, he raised his eyebrows at the red fur that was on top of his son snoring, his sons hand was on top of the fur in a possessive and protective matter so he moved to Isaac’s bed who was snoring, he stroked his hair that stirred and smiled at him. He couldn’t understand how a father, how a parent could raise a hand at their child, it made him sick. He knew that perhaps one day David would try to claim his son once again but until then he savored in having another child, he kissed his forehead, ”love you Isaac, sleep tight.”

 

”Tuck me in.” Isaac asked shyly and he did, he hugged him an extra time and moved to Derek that was sleeping he walked to the window to make sure it was locked before closing the door. He got into bed waiting for his wife that returned.

 

”You checked on the kids?” she demanded to know, he nodded his head but she walked out to check herself. He felt insulted but bit back his own emotions, his wife had lost her best friend. The Argents had moved to Beacon Hills, Chris had seemed like a good man but his father… his father had murdered in cold blood, he had snapped her in two in front of them all leaving John screaming on the ground. They didn’t kill Gerard that night no, Talia made sure he felt it slowly. He was tortured for weeks until his body gave up, she had ripped his body in pieces and then thrown each piece at Chris feet’s warning him that if an Argent came close to a wolf that would be his daughter. Melissa had not approved of that threat, as her son Scott was very much in love with Allison. His wife had taken that as a sign of betrayal and the McCall’s where not welcomed.

 

Ben jumped up at his son’s growl and Isaac’s nervous whine he hurried to the bedroom looking at his wife, ”Stiles your father is going to be worried!”

 

”Mom! He can stay!”

 

”No his father will want him home!”

 

”Mom you don’t understand please!”

 

”No he’s probably worried sick!”

 

”Talia we can call…” Talia snarled at him and he bared his neck dropping on his knees, Isaac whined worriedly and ran to him seeking cover. Stiles hadn’t shifted to a human shape since his mother’s death so he didn’t say anything as Talia picked him up, he had been limp in her hand.

 

”Mom! He doesn’t want to go home!”

 ”Why?!”

 

”John’s drunk.” That made Stiles wake up and snarl at Derek that whined. Ben didn’t protest as Talia left with Stiles all he knew that Talia murmured that John hadn’t even known that Stiles had been gone and was passed out drunk on the couch and then had broken down in sorrow. The next day after school Derek had, run home crying.

 

”What’s wrong?” He questioned grabbing his twelve year old that was crying loudly and he never cried.

 

 ”Stiles wouldn’t let me scent him. He hates me.”

 

”Derek he doesn’t hate you! He loves you, he’s just… broken Derek his mother died.”

 

”I know! I know! But he always let me scent him, now he bit me.” Derek showed his bleeding collarbone ”and he took off he didn’t want me there, its mom’s fault! Stiles didn’t want anyone to know that John had been drinking.” Derek hiccupped and Ben picked his son up like he was five and held him tightly. Wolfs where very sensitive towards their mates, the scenting was a fragile thing, to be denied hurt like hell. His son was very sensitive to anything Stiles related. ”He’ll come around.” He promised his son, he was not surprised when a couple of hours later there was a scarping on the door, he let Stiles in that had his tail under him. ”He’s upstairs.” He opened the bedroom door and watched as Stiles jumped on the bed rubbing his face against Derek’s damp one.

 

 

Stiles: Age 12

Talia Hale breathed heavy though her nose, her body crouched as she emitted a dangerous low growl her red eyes flaring at Ennis who was holding Stiles by his scruff who was whining and trying to make himself free. ”You hurt my son, Ennis.” She growled as Derek held his stomach that was bleeding heavily Ben was holding his stomach growling dangerously at Ennis furious that he hurt their son.

 

”He was in the way.” Ennis offered a bit insecure, you did not want to be on the wrong side of the Hale’s, ”he’s no use too you, a man in japan is very eager to own a fox. My pack have fallen on hard times, you off all know that there is nothing a alpha wouldn’t do to protect its pack.”

 

”I know, your holding one of them.” Talia growled as she tried to push the barrier of mountain ash, ”do this and you will be an enemy of the Hale’s.” Ennis gritted his teeth then nodded.

 

”Then so it will be.” He started to move away and Stiles gave a loud shout of fear his body sparking with that fox magic making Ennis hiss in pain, he shook him violently making Stiles cry out in pain and Derek growled giving off a bark, his body shifting to a wolf. Ben growled baring his teeth at Ennis who moved to the truck.

 

”How dare you take a mate from a wolf!” Talia roared making Ennis scream and freeze, there was no greater shame than to separate a mated wolf, no matter how cruel or evil someone was the greatest crime was to separate such a bond or break it.

 

”You’re lying, whom is he mated to?”

 

”Ennis lets go.” A pack member said hurried and scared and Ennis bared his teeth and looked at Talia that growled.

 

”My son.” Ennis looked at the young boy that had thrown himself at him, he shook his head. It could not be true, a fox and a werewolf where unheard off. Their kinds did not blend Talia just wanted Stiles as a pet for her own. As if Talia read his mind, she continued, ”Look at my son.” Ennis looked at the boy whose eyes where rabid his teeth extended ready to fight to the death. How this tiny fox had tried to escape to the boy. He shook his head he needed the money it was too late, he moved to the truck when he heard howling and he froze looking at this three pack members that crouched. They were out numbered.

 

Talia answered the howl, hearing the McCall’s was no surprised or the but hearing the Whitemore, Martin’s was a surprised but not unwelcome she breathed out in relief as the others stood there she saw a truck knowing it was John she looked at Ennis, ”Talia…” Ennis warned as Talia crouched.

 

”Stiles!” Melissa yelled running forward her eyes flaring angry as she charged, David and his wife Denise with the Martin pack Susan and Nolan backed her up charging at the pack.

 

”KILL HIM!” Talia roared John ran forward shooting the gun at one of the pack members that jumped David, he quickly kicked the wolf bane breaking the circle no more was needed for Talia to jump in. Melissa was holding Ennis down with Nolan Talia put her hands on Ennis head that screamed as she tore his head off.

 

John quickly scooped Stiles up yanking the chain around his neck that bound him from changing, as soon as his on changed he scrabbled towards Derek. ”Stiles.” John gritted out trying to grab his son that dropped on his knees reaching for Derek that quickly grabbed him their faces burring in each others necks, scenting each other whining. John looked at Ben that was pushing on the wound, John quickly removed his jacked pushing it onto the bleeding ”Melissa!” he yelled. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles: Age 16

”Derek don’t be an asshole” Stiles chuckled as Derek kept bouncing the ball around him while keeping their eyes locked, his body was itching to shift and play. He tried to catch the ball only to have Derek move away smirking, ”Derek” he whined Derek started to bounce the ball behind his back so Stiles arms would go around him ”you think your so smart.” Stiles offered his eyes glowing slightly as he scent Derek’s arousal, his body started to hum and he pressed against Derek that grinned towards him dropping the ball and attacked his mouth.

 

”C’mon guys! We’re in public!” Some of Derek’s friends whined while grabbing the ball and leaving them alone in the hallway. Stiles body started to buzz and he felt himself shrink almost he quickly pulled away and Derek growled pulling him closer.

 

”Derek, I’m changing.” He hissed as his hands started too shrink, Derek grabbed him and pushed him into the janitors room and locked the door as he started to tug on his cloths eagerly, ”Derek” he moaned. His body shifted and he pushed his butt towards Derek that gave a growl, first time it happened they hadn’t been able to look into each other’s eyes after because of the whole wolf fox sex thing, Stiles quickly changes back and slaps Derek’s arm ”dude we’re in school asshole! What if someone heard us…” Stiles looks worriedly at Derek that ignores his worry and keeps head bumping him affectionally he hums nuzzling back, he suppose to be mad but Derek knows his weaknesses. Stiles head peek up ”ugh, Scott and Isaac heard us…” Derek just bumped his head again happily. The only way for Derek to be satisfied was to arch his neck to the side letting Derek nibble and lick him and stretched his own, Stiles licked over the tiny scar he had made years ago. ”Love you.” He murmured shyly looking into blue eyes.

 

”Love you too.” They left the janitor closet ignoring the wolves that knew what was going on Stiles went to Scott who nuzzled Allison that laughed as it tickled, even if she was human she was a hunter and she knew all of wolf behaviors so she allowed the head butting and nuzzles and sometimes sniff of the butt. She was awesome even if Stiles hated Argents he couldn’t hate her, she had saved him many times. Scott smiled to him and head bumped him and Stiles nuzzled him quickly so the humans around wouldn’t be suspicious Scott grinned ear to ear. ”Mom wants you and uncle John for dinner tonight, no excuses.”

 

”Sure.” Stiles agreed he glanced over to Derek who was hanging out with his jock friends, Jackson was there both shooting each other looks and sometimes baring their teeth at each other, they where in the same click of friends but hated each other. But there was one person Jackson hated more than Derek and that was his own half brother Isaac that was always by Derek’s side. Laura being three years older then them had left them last year but she would be in that click being loved by all, Lydia tried to her best to mimic Laura to gain her power but never truly succeeded but having a popular boyfriend helped. Cora wasn’t interested in anything popular related but was kind of forced to it by Derek and Laura, as they put it, she had the Hale reputation to withhold. Cora was much more interested in reading and geeking out with them but when that school bell rang she was trapped.

 

Erica would hang out with them at times sometimes with Isaac as they where all gaga for each other, Erica was not the only Reyes that was gaga for a Hale, her cousin Jeremy had come for the summer to hang out with his cousin only to fall for Cora and even since then he just stayed. He too was with the popular crowd and like Cora he didn’t care, if Cora would join something he would follow, he didn’t say much he was just there in silence smiling at Cora.

 

”My mom said that Kali was coming is that true?” Erica asked Stiles that frowned at that.

 

”Why?”

 

”I thought you would know, you being all with a Hale and all.”

 

”So are you.”

 

”True.” Erica said scratching her head her eyes shifting back and forth.

 

”Dude your eyes.”

 

”I just… feel unsafe with Kali coming, her pack… mom and dad have history with them… my parents aren’t… traditional they don’t follow a alpha at all… its just us… our family in San Francisco warned us. Kali is not happy about the whole Ennis thing. The rumor has it that she was in love with him… and Talia killed him.”

 

”He tried to sell me…” Stiles said in disbelief and felt Scotts hand on his back, ”and it was four years ago why would settle old scores now?”

 

”I dunno… I just… I’m scared, if they attack… we don’t…”

 

”Mom will be by your side.” Scott said firmly his eyes shifting, his one eye shimmering red before glowing yellow again. Stiles gasped the first time he saw that but now he was use to it.

 

”My dad would never allow a dangerous alpha come and try anything.” Allison said backing Scott up that rubbed her back.

 

”Yeah? How he allowed Ennis taking Stiles? Or Claudia?” Erica growled angry and Allison broke into tears, Scott growled at Erica that growled back. Stiles gripped their arms.

 

”We are in public.”

 

”Freaks, your gonna reveal us all.” Jackson gritted out as he stood there holding Erica’s shoulder hard Isaac quickly shoved Jackson that snarled at him Isaac’s eyes flaring.

 

”Enough!” Derek growled they turned to him, Cora hurried to Isaac rubbing against him in a comforting way. ”Kali… my mother will deal with her. If she is a threat…”

 

”Mom says if a fight does happened the Martin pack will not meddle.” Lydia chipped in looking at them shifting uncomfortable.

 

”Nor will the Whitemore’s my mother will not have a war, but… if Kali hurts…” Jackson gestured towards Stiles ”the Whitemore’s will stand by the Hale’s and will ask Martin to do the same.” Jackson gritted out to Lydia that winced.

 

”What about the Reyhes huh?” Erica demanded to know.

 

”Your parents stand under no pack, the Whitemore owes them nothing.” Jackson said harshly making Erica growl.

 

”My mother would never allow your family to any harm, your Isaac’s mate Erica. Isaac is a Hale therefore you and your family stand under the Hale’s protection.” Derek said in a way that left no argument. Stiles rubbed Derek’s stomach not for Derek’s benefit but for his own Derek quickly squeezed his neck, ”lets not jump the gun. My mother and Kali go back, our families goes back she might just come to visit.”

 

 

 

”We want the fox.” Kali said leaning back on her chair Talia growled.

 

”No”

 

”The fox should be ours. Ennis owed us much, and you killed Ennis. All of his property falls to us. Ennis took the fox so now its ours.” Kali said tapping her long toe nails on the ground Talia snarled at her that snarled back.

 

”Stiles is no ones property!” Ben barked, Kali turned to him.

 

”You should keep your bitch in check.” Talia snarled and jumped Kali that pushed back both standing and growling at each other.

 

”Why do you want me?” Stiles demanded to know ignoring Derek’s hard grip on his wrist, Kali turned to him.

 

”Didn’t you know?” She asked tilting her head to the side ”your the last of your kind.” Stiles swallowed hard, ”do you know how much you are worth? Millions.”

 

”So its about money.” Stiles felt sick

 

”Yes. Back in 1984 a fox was caught she was forced by a wolf she bared one child, she died giving birth to it. They say the child was quite powerful.” Stiles heart thumped hard in his chest of fear and Derek growled angry at Kali.

 

”You will not take my mate.” Derek growled furiously, ”I’ll kill you.”

 

”You can try, do you think we are the only ones? It will never stop Stiles. We all know about the defenseless fox leaving in Beacon Hills.”

 

”He is not defenseless he has us.”

 

”Like Claudia had you?” Kali asked and Talia bounced on her again their claws tearing into each other, Ben winced turning to his son.

 

”Run. Take Stiles and run.”

 

 

 

Stiles: Age 17

Ben remembered when the Connors came to visit, one of their daughters Cecilia had left her pheromones all over making all the teenagers on edge, even if many of them had paired up that final act of mating couldn’t take place until adulthood. He remembered how Lydia had teared Jackson into a new one as he sniffed her butt his tail wiggling in interest, it had taken the poor boy over a week to heal, and it had been his parents that tore Lydia away.

Isaac his son was too shy to timid to even sniff as he hid behind Erica who was dominant in her scent and behavior. Even Scott had sniffed eagerly, his girlfriend the Argent girl hadn’t been there but she had heard it from Lydia that was more than happy to tell. Scott had whined in despair for weeks for Allison to forgive him that had shot those dangerous Argent eyes on the boy.

 

Cecilia had taken a big interest on his son Derek who ignored her it might have been that, that made the young girl to seek the boy out. Stiles had ignored her rubbing his tail under Derek’s chin possessively leaving his scent clearly marking to Cecilia that Derek was taken but she ignored such scents. Her flirty eyes and movement became too much for the young fox that had hissed at her as she flirty bumped against Derek, it had been quite the sight to see a red fox jump furiously at a wolf his claws ripping into her fur making her scream in pain, he had bit her hard under her chin and refused to let go scratching her good, her parents had jumped in trying to separate them while not hurting Stiles that refused to let go. It wasn’t until Derek’s bite to Stiles neck and running into the woods that the poor girl was let go.

 

Ben couldn’t help but to chuckle as his son milked that incident to Stiles that felt more than guilty for weeks trying to make it up too Derek that didn’t care but wanted the attention of the fox. His son had almost milked it for two months before he ruined it by shoving a girl named Heather in jealousy as she had tried to kiss Stiles at a party.

 

It wasn’t unusual for teenagers to change their minds, heck he had been madly in love with a girl named Becca for years, they had been inseperate until he meet Talia who had sniffed him out and claimed him. Becca had been devastated, he still felt guilty for how it went down but there was nothing he could do. Wolves where jealous mate’s he lost count how many times he had to stop Talia for ripping a woman that laid their eyes on him. He breathed out heavily sitting down comfortable as he poured himself a cup of tee and while smiling at Nolan and Caleb, he enjoyed their quiet moments together. While Nolan was more keen following his wife’s orders and decisions Caleb was much more laid back, he turned the TV bumping his shoulder against Caleb that bumped back before head bumping him. Their quite moment was ruined when the door was kicked opened and he looked up to se his oldest.

 

”DAD! Derek is being an asshole to Graham! Tell him off or I’ll rip him into a new one!” Ben looked at the two men that shook their heads muttering about teenagers and couldn’t wait until they all left. Ben got up walking to his oldest that had her arms crossed her red eyes flared and he winced at the eyes. It was hard as a father to not having authority over his own child Laura grumbled and Ben looked over to Derek that growled at Laura that roared back.

 

”Enough! Derek go to your room”

 

”Dad.”

 

”I said go to your room, or you won’t be seeing Stiles anytime soon!” Derek gasped and stormed upstairs he turned to his daughter, ”you do not slam the door open like that! Derek is your brother he is bond to be worried about you. You haven’t even told us about Graham…”

 

”I told mom.” Laura said snapping like that was all that she needed to say, ”he has no say.”

 

”No he doesn’t but he is your brother, and he loves you and wants you to be happy. So he will be suspicious to a boy that you bring home…”

 

”He’s got a job with uncle John, he’s staying. He is my mate Derek will respect that.” Laura snapped, ”don’t make excuses for him” she continued then looked at the two men in the living room ”go back too your friends dad, complete useless.” She roared storming off, Ben winced and turned to his friends.

 

”Alpha as daughter…” Caleb said wincing, ”I can barely hold Erica in check.” Nolan snorted.

 

”Lydia…” Nolan started and shuddered ”she wasn’t born an alpha like your daughter but… lately her eyes have been shifting back and forth… if she becomes an alpha then…” Nolan stopped talking as he winced, Ben squeezed his shoulder in comfort. In the end Lydia did become an alpha the same happened to Scott, Ben didn’t know what would happened now.

His daughter would of course continue the Hale line like her mother and mother before that, she would be the alpha of all the Hale children and their children. There would come a time when Laura would challenge her mother for the territory and Talia would lose, his wife would be left with two choices neither of them good. One keep her alpha power but then they would have to leave the territory and find a place that was neutral, the second option was to give up her power and remain.

 

Ben envied the Martins, Lydia would become an alpha and she wouldn’t challenge her parents as neither of them where alphas, nor would Jackson challenge his mother as he was a beta. Jackson would stand with a choice to abandon Lydia to remain within the Whitemore clan and find another and have children hoping it would be an alpha or abandon the Whitemore pack and join the Martins. Ben knew that Denise would never allow her son or pack fall under another pack, it was why the Martins where now spending more time with the Hale’s as they where securing an alliance in the future between the Hale’s and Martin’s. Caleb and his wife had family who had alpha power and could return to those territories but they refused to bow to an alpha.

 

Their only child Erica was bound to mate with Isaac and Isaac was a Hale as long as David didn’t reclaim his son. He was worried that it would happen if Jackson did chose Lydia, the only thing that gave him hope was the fact Isaac was David’s son and not Denise and he found it hard that Denise would allow her husbands love child to take the power of the Whitemore’s. There would be a regime change, his daughter, Lydia and Scott.

 

Scott he didn’t know what would happen too, an alpha needed a pack or the alpha would die, Scott had his mother but he didn’t know if that was enough. Allison could leave or change her mind they both could, he knew Scott and Stiles where best friends, brothers even. He didn’t know if Stiles would join the McCall’s, Derek was bound to the Hale’s there was no way that Talia or Laura would accept Derek leaving. Cora was loyal with Jeremy to the Hale’s it was already a done deal but his son… Ben rubbed his forehead he knew that was why the two men where at his house. They all knew it, things where about to change.

 

 

Talia looked at her daughter that stood defiant in front of her, it was just a matter of time before her daughter would turn on her, Talia was not ready yet so she growled dangerously at her daughter that stood put not even flinching but as she shifted Laura winced and took a step back, she shifted back and narrowed her eyes at her daughter. ”You are not the alpha yet” She reminded her daughter, ”we stand by our promises.”

 

”You made a promise not me.”

 

”A promise of a Hale is a promise from us all” Talia growled at her daughter ”Claudia was my friend, she was in the Hale pack! She might not have been a wolf as you put it but she was in our pack! Stiles is in the Hale pack, he’s gonna be mated to Derek as well.”

 

”Is that smart mother?” Talia raised eye eyebrow.

 

”We have many new enemies because of your promise to Stilinski to keep Stiles safe, many wants him. We will always be under attack as long as we allow Stilinski remain.” Laura snapped, ”I will not have my future children live in danger!” Talia snorted at her daughter walking forward gripping her chin.

 

”You forget the Hale’s do not stand alone, thanks to the Stilinskis the Whitemore’s are no longer enemies to the Hale, we have expanded the pack! The Rehey’s are now Hale pack, your brother Isaac is mated with Erica. David can’t claim Isaac now it’s too late. Martins are a friend of the Hale’s thanks to Stilinskis. Lydia is the alpha she loves Stiles as her brother. Even if we did not have their support you owe to protect your brother with your life and his mate.”

 

”Derek… should mate with a wolf not a fox. We need to carry the Hale pack forward, our blood! Not blood by…”

 

”Enough, do not shame me with saying such things. Are Graham not a Hale?” Laura winced and looked down, ”would you not welcome Graham’s family into the pack? This is no different you are young Laura, don't be so eager to take my place because your foolish youth will be the death of the Hale pack.” It was harsh and cruel but it was the truth and Laura whined ”one day, might be one day soon, you will be the alpha of the Hale’s and you will make me proud. But its not today.” Laura nodded her head. ”I want to hear you promise it. To that you will keep the promise to keep Stiles safe.” Laura looked into her eyes.

 

”I promise.”

 

 

Stiles: Age 20

Derek nuzzled Stiles neck that hummed while eating pancakes from his plate. Stiles was sneaky and tried to steal another pancake from his plate but Derek didn’t care, he was too busy leaving his scent into Stiles neck.

It felt nice safe even to have them all go to the same collage well, collage area, he never thought he would actually enjoy spending time with Jackson but something changed, after Jackson dropped on his knees in front of Lydia offering his neck he changed. He was calmer not so aggressive, it was like for the first time he felt secure.

Lydia was a good alpha she was strong minded and calculated she would make the Martin pack into a pack to be reckoned with.

Scott, he took another route, in the end, Allison wasn’t enough and he had to let her go, it became too dangerous for the Argents to remain. Scott did have his pack, it contained his mother and his new mate Kira who was a kitsune, which Stiles loved, and her parents entered Scott’s pack as well as Stiles. He didn’t know what the future might hold, he was mated in every possible way to Stiles, but Stiles had winced by his feet’s as he looked at Scott. He couldn’t abandon the Hale pack that had expanded quite a bit with the Rehey’s, Jeremy, Isaac, Graham and his two younger sisters. With Peter finally taking a mate and her giving birth to a child, the Hale’s where expanding.

 

There might would be a day Stiles would have to make the final choice, but for now with Scott as an alpha, their packs blended and interacted. Derek and Stiles bond was protected. He licked Stiles cheek that giggled tugging on his shirt playfully, Derek nuzzled him one last time before bouncing on top of Cora who was way to friendly to Jeremy in public for his liking. 

 

 


End file.
